


Be home by Three

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Anthea helps as well, Charming - Freeform, CiderellaAU, Clever, Fairy aunty or cousin whichever you want, Fluff, Happy fairy tale ending, Hidden Feelings, Holmes Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft doesn't have it good, Mycroft is a good brother, Poor Mycroft, SO SO IN LOVE, Safe and Sound, Sherlock To The Rescue, Sherlock is a good brother, The Prince - Freeform, They are so in love, and has lovely brown eyes, going to the Ball, lots of feels, patched family, secret meeting, terrible older siblings, troubled Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Cinderella AUEverything was fine until Mycroft’s father passed away and his mother remarried, very soon everyone forgot that Mycroft was family too. If it wasn't for Sherlock he'd ran away long ago...but caring for his little brother was something he couldn't give up. And then it all changed. It wasn't only Sherlock occupying his heart. Thanks to the help of Anthea, he met Prince Lestrade which made everything even more complicated.
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

“Go back to scrubbing the floor…no I have a better idea, lick it clean.” Mycroft got pushed off the stairs.

“Lick it clean.” Mycroft rolled his eyes rubbing his head as he got up.

“Heard me well.” his so called brother sat to the railing. “Get started.” Mycroft scoffed.

“I have better things to do _brother_.” he arranged his clothes.

“Get back here! NOW!” he ran after him but Mycroft was quicker, closing the kitchen door just in time. He leant against it, trying to mask his fear.

“I have to tend to dinner, we will have guests tonight _brother_.” Mycroft closed his eyes.

“You’ll regret this.” he hit the door.

“I already do.” he sighed pushing himself away from the door.

Everything was fine until Mycroft’s father passed away and his mother remarried. Not that unusual, but the new man brought two more children, Sherrinford and Eurus. One of them worse than the other, very soon everyone forgot that Mycroft was family too. He lost his room because his new sister needed more space to store her clothes. So Mycroft moved to the attic, the cold, windy, dark attic. The house already operated with very few staff but soon everyone was let go; every work falling on Mycroft, with different repercussions if he failed to deliver.

“’ve got you.” Mycroft got startled by the sudden voice. Sherlock climbed to the table with a wide smile. He managed to sneak up on his big brother.

“You did.” Mycroft smiled at him. The only good thing that came out of the new marriage was Sherlock. “I’m sorry ‘Lock, but I have a lot to do now.” Mycroft gathered Sherlock in his arms, sitting him down on a high stool.

“Can I help?” he immediately jumped off. “I can count anything for you.”

“It’s nice of you.” Mycroft smiled, preparing the kitchen counter.

“I hate when guest comes.”

“It is always nice to meet new people.”

“But that means I can’t stay with you.” Mycroft smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“They have a little girl, you two can play together while the grownups talk.”

“Booooring.”

“It’ll be nice, promise.”

“What they will talk about?”

“That is not for me to know.” Mycroft of course knew, Sherlock was just ten but their parents have been arranging a marriage for him already. A marriage that would suite them more than Sherlock. One good thing to be a servant, you are not forced to marry anyone.

“I will find it out!” Sherlock jumped off the stool. “No secrets in front of me!”

“So you are not helping me?” Mycroft faked pouting.

“I…do help.” he climbed back. “Just a bit because…”

“Mum will look for you to get ready soon.” Mycroft smiled.

“Suits, what the point of wearing them.”

“To look presentable.”

“You don’t have one and you look presentable.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft ruffled his hair. “Now let’s get started.”

***

“It was boring.” Sherlock sneaked down to the kitchen once everyone settled for the night.

“Sorry to hear that.” Mycroft was cleaning the dishes.

“She is stupid.”

“Don’t say that.” Mycroft continued washing the dishes.

“But she is.” Sherlock tried to catch the bubbles flying around. “And the parents as well. They said how well we were getting on…” Sherlock snorted. “Well…she was just laughing at everything, not giving me any proper answer. Just giggling.”

“I hope you refrained from saying it out loud.”

“Nope.”

“Sherlock.” Mycroft sighed. “What mummy said?”

“They didn’t hear it.”

“That is why she was crying. Sherlock dear that wasn’t nice of you.”

“Meh.” he shrugged.

“They are guests in your home, you shall treat them with kindness and respect even if you don’t feel like it.”

“Whatever.” Sherlock huffed. “They talked about you too.”

“Have they?” Mycroft was genuinely surprised.

“Nothing nice. They talked about your cooking, the way you served up dinner, the way you look…”

“Not surprised.” Mycroft cut him short, these were all the things he’s been listening to for the past ten years.

“Why?”

“Go back to bed Sherlock.” Mycroft sighed. It was a long day and he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it further.

“But…”

“Time for bed, you wouldn’t want to fell asleep during class tomorrow, am I right?”

“All right.” Sherlock sighed. “Night My.” he hugged his brother.

“Night Sherlock.”

“He is annoying.”

“No, he is just right.” Mycroft sighed and turned towards the voice. “They are all right.” Mycroft dried his hands. “I’m not a good cook, my clothes been mended too many times. I’m a disaster Sebastian.”

“Honey.” he stepped out of the shadow, taking his hands.

“Why do you put up with me?”

“You know that.” he squeezed his hands.

“I should just leave.” Mycroft murmured.

“Where to?”

“Anywhere…you and me.” 

“Mycroft…” he sighed.

“I know, I know you are not your own master.” he sighed wrapping his arms around Sebastian.

“Join the army and then we’d go around together.”

“Just look at me. Do I look like someone they’d want around? My own family doesn’t wish to have me around…they think I’m useless…” he buried his face to his shoulder.

“Then what do you want me to do? I can’t change their minds, I can’t take you away.”

“Just hold me and tell me everything will be all right.” Mycroft whispered.

“Sure darling…it’ll be all right. Are you finished with feeling sorry for yourself?” he asked impatiently.

“I am.” Mycroft sighed, clearing his throat.

“Then let’s go.”

“Okay.” Mycroft mumbled leaning on him. “But I can’t stay out for long tonight.”

“Like usual.” he mumbled.

“Sorry but I…have…”

“Excuses, always excuses.” he stepped away from him. “It doesn’t worth the risk of being caught.”

“Sebastian.” Mycroft whispered.

“I risk too much, it doesn’t worth it.” Mycroft stood at the door in silence watching as the last person wanting to spend time with him walked out of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you going too?” Sherlock played with the yarn as Mycroft was fitting clothes for their mother and sister.

“No Sherlock.” he sighed. “I’m pretty sure I’m not going to the ball. Once I’m finished with these, I’ll see what you could wear.”

“I won’t be home. Mother is sending me to Aunt Prudence.”

“Oh…Sorry dear.” Mycroft flinched.

“Maybe because you won’t be home to look after me!”

“I don’t think so Sherlock.”

“Ask mummy! I go and ask!” he ran out of the room.

“Sherlock please don’t.” Mycroft followed him, but it was too late.

He learnt soon that there was no point in asking for anything, for any favour. He was a nobody in their eyes.

“Sorry mother.” Mycroft took Sherlock’s hand trying to pull him out of the library. “I didn’t ask him to…”

“I guess, if you finish in time and have something proper to wear…you might as well accompany us.” she sighed dramatically. Mycroft was lost for words, he would never expect this. “If everything is done in time!” she warned him.

“Well of course mother. Thank you.” he smiled and hurried out of the room, pulling Sherlock behind.

“Told you sooooo.” Sherlock chuckled jumping next to him.

“Thank you ‘Lock.” he ruffled his hair. The first time Mycroft could leave the house in ages, he could attend a ball in the palace, he could be- for a few hours- someone.

“You touch my brother with those hands? Disgusting,” a voice startled them.

“Sherrinford.” Mycroft took a deep breath.

“Come here little one.” Sherrinford snapped.

“His name is Sherlock…and our brother.”

“You are no brother of mine. You are the servant boy and always will be.” he grabbed Sherlock’s arm who started to cry loudly.

“What is going on here! Mycroft!” Mycroft put his hands in the air. Sherlock was kicking Sherrinford, crying loudly.

“Why do you keep torturing your brother…come Sherlock.” she smiled at him softly. “Come my darling.” Sherlock ran to her, winking at Mycroft once no one else could see. He knew too well how to make everything turn out in his favour.

***

“Stay put.” Sherlock grunted, he found Mycroft later that night in the kitchen trying to wrap up his wounds. Sherlock climbed to the table to help him out. “Sorry, but it will sting.”

“I know.” he hissed when he touched his skin.

“Maybe you should have paid more attention.”

“Maybe.” he wasn’t about to tell Sherlock that their brother was the cause of his injuries. The little fiasco earlier that day was not something Sherrinford could forget or forgave.

“At least nothing happened to your face…you can still woe the prince.”

“Don’t be daft.” he chuckled. “The Prince is looking for a wife.” he ruffled Sherlock’s hair.

“But not you.” he chuckled, proud to be showing off his observational skills. Mycroft pulled him to his lap.

“No.” he rocked him stroking his hair. “But please keep this between us, it is really vital for me.”

“For you? Why? The Prince is more handsome than the soldier you are meeting…”

“Been meeting, he left.”

“Miss him?”

“I’m fine brother mine.”

“Why didn’t he take you with him?”

“I’m not leaving you Sherlock.” he kissed him.

“You wouldn’t have to work like a slave in that case.”

“Sherlock…”

“He didn’t want you to go.” the realisation hit him.

“No.” Mycroft whispered bitterly.

“His loss.”

“Thank you darling.” Sherlock kissed his nose making Mycroft chuckle. “Come I help you finish packing.”

“I don’t want to gooooooooooooooo.” he leant back, Mycroft needing to pull him back. “You think if I throw a tantrum I might be allowed to stay?”

“Sorry Sherlock.” he smiled sadly. “I put something in there to help you survive.”

“What?” his eyes lit up.

“Surprise.” Mycroft smiled at him.

“I do love surprises.”

“I know.”

“And you.”

“Me too Sherlock. You’ll be home before you know it.”

“But she is soooooo boring and old and everything smells so bad…and…”

“Nothing will delay the trip my dear, sorry.” he took his hand, taking him up to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

“You stay.” Sherrinford scoffed.

“Stay? Why would I?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“A pig won’t sit in one carriage with us.” he pulled his sister away from him. “Suit hanging on him, dirty, uneducated, stinking pig….you’ve never been in proper company, not to mention at the palace. You’ll just bring disgrace to the family, you’ll ruin my sister’s chances of becoming the queen. Where you got these rags anyway?”

“It was my father’s.” Mycroft ran his hand over the fabric anxiously.

“Not this!” he pulled the tie.”

“You threw it out.” Mycroft coughed.

“That doesn’t mean you can have it. And that shirt, was my sisters!”

“I…know, but I altered it. She threw it out as well.”

“And this?” he tore the pocket watch out of its place.

“Give that back!” he hissed stepping closer. The last present his father gave him, his last memory of him.

“Or what?” he smirked, Mycroft reached for the watch.

“Mycroft!” he stepped back with defeat hearing his stepfather’s voice.

“Sir.” he mumbled looking at his feet.

“You are not coming with us looking like that.” he frowned.

“But I finished with everything.”

“And you have nothing proper to wear. Your appearance would affect the whole family, I’m sure you wouldn’t want that.”

“No Sir.” Mycroft whispered.

“Maybe next time.” his mother patted his arm in passing. “Wait up.” she called back before the front door closed. Mycroft grabbed the first thing in his way and threw it against the door and a few more items as well.

“I’m not staying here!” he marched back to the room he occupied. He started to pack what little he had but stopped when Sherlock’s letters got to his hands. “I am staying.” He packed out with defeat.

Mycroft decided that he’ll spend the evening with feeling sorry for himself till he heard the noise.

“Who is that?” he called out slowly walking down to the hall, where the noise was coming from. “I…I’m armed!” he picked up a broom he left laying around.

“Sure you are.” the young woman brushed her dress off. “Damnation.” she looked at him. “I do have my work cut out with you. To the light boy.”

“Who are you?” he stepped closer with confusion.

“I’m your…magical aunty…or…cousin? Whatever, I’ve been sent to fix you up. So I’ll do that.”

“Why would you? Who sent you? I don’t understand a thing.”

“Because I was told to. Now…”

“By whom?”

“It was the deal with your father.”

“He is dead.”

“It’s complicated.” she waved with annoyance.

“I have all the time.” Mycroft put the broom down.

“No you don’t. Time to go to the ball…”

“But…”

“Just shut up and be happy that I’m here to help.” she raised a finger.

“Yes Miss.”

“Do I look single?” she waved around an elegantly carved stick.

“Yes.” Mycroft smiled at her. “And desperately looking…”

“Anthea and not interested. Hands up…” Mycroft saw the measuring tape lift up and coming towards him.

“Anthea…” he started hesitantly when a scissor flew towards him.

“Shush. This is the best part.”

She looked up finally. “Ahh, I’m amazing.” Mycroft looked down to see the finished suit. “Perfect. I’ll make you a few extra ones in case. Now; dam those hands boy.” she shook her head. “What are you doing?”

“Working.” Mycroft hid his hands.

“No magic for that, sorry…but I whip up a cream for you till you are away.”

“Much obliged.” Mycroft hid his hands.

“Next thing a carriage.” she went out to the garden.

“I’m dreaming.” Mycroft followed her.

“No, because then I’d enjoy this.” she grunted.

“Sorry for keeping you from your reading.”

“You’ll be off and I can read.”

“With what?”

“This.”

“Oh…” Mycroft fell silent seeing a carriage turn up. Four black horses pulling a shining black carriage with his father’s crest on the doors.

“Are you…is it a deal with the devil?”

“No.” she snorted. “You have till three.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to get home, have fun.” she closed the door leaving Mycroft with the carriage.

“Anthea…”

“Today if possible.” she yelled out.

Mycroft sat to the carriage, he had no idea who controlled the horses, all he could do was to pray to be delivered safely and worry about his family seeing him there.

***

“That was everyone?” Greg turned to his mother, already bored and annoyed after greeting all the guests.

“Darling…” she stroked his hair.

“I’m not marrying any of these!” he pointed towards the crowd.

“Keep your voice down Gregory. You came to an age when you have no other choice but to get married. You could have found any girl during your travels, we gave you the chance. It did not happen, so you chose now!” Greg sighed and turned away.

“Stop this attitude young man right now!”

“Or else?” he mumbled.

“I choose for you.”

“And what if I don’t marry her.”

“Oh you will boy, you will!” she hissed. “Now go and dance with someone!”

“Fine.” Greg rolled his eyes. He was almost twenty one but still had no choice over his life. “Dance with a monkey…how lovely.” he murmured trying to figure which one to choose when the opening door caught his attention. “Oh,” Greg tilted his head seeing the young man walk down the stairs hesitantly. “Excuse me mother.” he slid away, dashing ladies and mothers to get to him.

“Greetings.” he smiled at newcomer widely.

“Oh, me…” Mycroft looked around. “Evening your highness.” he bowed.

“Call me Greg.” he held out his hand. “May I have the first dance?” Mycroft swallowed hard but took his hand. Any concern he had disappeared the second their hands touched. “You can choose not to dance with me.” he smiled at him.

“Then I choose to dance with you, Sir.”

“Call me Greg, please.” he placed a firm hand on the small of Mycroft’s back.

“You’ve been arguing with your mother.” Mycroft whispered seeing the looks Greg shot towards her while they danced.

“That obvious?” he chuckled. “She wants me to find someone to marry by the end of the ball.”

“Then you really shouldn’t be dancing with me.” Mycroft turned his eyes to the ground. They’ve been dancing for the last three songs.

“Then I would miss out on a magnificent dancer like you.”

“You are not bad yourself, Gregory.” he blushed finally looking to those magnificent warm brown eyes.

“Thanks.”

“Still, you are looking for a wife.”

“That’s the problem.” he sighed. “I don’t want a wife.” he whispered to his ears. “I’d prefer a husband.”

“I see.” Mycroft cleared his throat. “I don’t think I…I just…” he mumbled turning red. The prince did look amazing. Mycroft would never imagine that Greg would want to dance with him, talk to him, be with him. But now he didn’t wish to part from the prince.

“You are blushing.” he chuckled.

“Maybe I am.” Mycroft whispered Greg’s brown eyes were shining in the countable candle’s lights.

“I must say you took my breath away the moment you appeared.”

“I’m…I…” Mycroft mumbled, his ears were burning. “I can say the same. I would never imagine that your highness would approach a nobody like me.”

“How many times shall I remind you to call me Greg?”

“Apologies, Gregory. I shouldn’t keep you up all night long.”

“Want to talk somewhere more quiet?” Greg whispered.

“That would be nice but...”

“Then let’s go.” Greg pulled him towards the side of the room not letting go of his hand, not for a second.

“Library.” Greg opened a door.

“Oh...” Mycroft’s eyes grew wide seeing bookshelves from floor to ceiling. There were very few things Mycroft loved better than reading and now he found himself in his dream room with Gregory.

“Like it?”

“This is gorgeous Gregory.”

“Ahhh…I’m jealous.” Mycroft smiled at him.

“I love reading.” he whispered.

“Me too.” Greg didn’t take his eyes off him.

“Don’t have the time for it now days unfortunately.” he ran his fingers gently over the covers.

“Me neither…have to run a country.” Greg took his hand bringing it up to his lips.

“You don’t sound too excited.” Mycroft’s knees felt weak, his voice was barely audible.

“I talked dad into letting me travel, what I wanted all my life. I only returned because of his death. I planned on running off for good.” he pulled Mycroft to a window seat. Mycroft sat down, Greg settled too lacing their fingers.

“Running away?”

“I was young, annoyed by all I needed to learn…annoyed that I had no choice over my life.”

“Not anymore?”

“Country comes first.” Greg smiled sadly.

“Haven’t found the right one on your travels?”

“Wasn’t exactly looking.” Greg admitted. “Hiding the man from mother; dad sent me off so she wouldn’t know.”

“Where is he?”

“Left me. He wanted the Prince, not me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Mycroft squeezed his hand. “It must have hurt.”

“It is what it is.” Greg smiled sadly. “And you? Anyone waiting for you at home?”

“No…I was just someone convenient for him.” Mycroft smiled sadly. “He made me feel accepted, understood…then walked away once he had enough.”

“Their loss?” Greg tilted his head.

“I think you are right.”

“So it is only you?”

“No, I have my little brother, he is seven years younger than me…Sherlock. He is my everything, I’m only staying because of him.”

“Where would you go?”

“Anywhere, always moving, seeing new things, learning, collecting knowledge…reading, enjoying life.”

“Alone?”

“I’d be delighted if not.”

“However, we both have out duties.”

“It is a noble task.”

“It is, I’m not denying that,” Greg sighed. “But one can fantasise.”

“No sibling?”

“I have an older sister, already married. That is all. We are kind of the same you know.”

“We couldn’t be more different.” Mycroft scoffed. “Managing a household is nothing compared to what you do!”

“I beg to differ.” Greg shrugged running his finger over Mycroft’s thighs making him shiver. “I bet you are doing a great job.”

“I try my best.”

“Aren’t we all.” he chuckled leaning against the wall, staring at Mycroft with adoration.

Mycroft forgot about time as they talked, conversation came so easily with Greg.

“Was that…” Mycroft’s head shot up.

“The bell, it’s three I think.”

“Oh!” Mycroft jumped up. “I must go now.”

“Wait, please…” Greg ran after him. “Please!”

“I’m sorry.” he yelled back. “Sorry Gregory.” he only dared to breath once the carriage pulled away. He could see Greg running down the stairs, yelling something. Mycroft dropped back to the seat, rubbing his eyes. This was unwise, he shouldn’t be falling in love with anyone, not to mention the Prince.

“You are late.” Anthea was seated in his stepfather’s armchair, still reading.

“My apologies.” he whispered.

“How was it?”

“It was…I shouldn’t have gone.” he sunk to the other armchair.

“Hmmm, I made you a few more suits.”

“What for?”

“You’ll go back to see him.” she closed her book.

“I will not.”

“Oh, you will.” she chuckled. “Good luck. Oh yes, use this daily, it’ll heal up your hand nicely.”

“Anthea.” he got up following her.

“What?”

“Can I…will we meet again?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Of course.” he whispered. “Good luck with your future.”

“You are unbelievable you know that.” she grunted. “Fine.” she rolled her eyes. “We need tea.” Mycroft followed her to the kitchen with defeat.

“Talk.” they were already on their second cup but Mycroft hasn’t uttered a word.

“I think I’m falling in love.” Mycroft rested his head on his arm.

“And? Isn’t that good?”

“No!”

“Why?”

“Because I shouldn’t…no good will come out of this.”

“Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?”

“Yes. He is amazing.”

“Your way out.”

“Nonsense.” Mycroft shook his head. “He is just rebelling against his mother. It’s not real.”

“Yes, abandoning the ball to talk with you for six hours straight is nothing.”

“He doesn’t know me. He won’t want me knowing the truth.”

“The truth? The heir to a title, lands…”

“I’m a servant.” Mycroft collected the mugs to clean them. “And lands? What lands Anthea. Those that my stepfather lost?”

“Lost?”

“Everything is lost. I know, I’m the one trying to keep the house going without money.”

“I didn’t know.” Mycroft shrugged. “He was an exceptional man.”

“Was. How did you know him?”

“Met during his travels. He helped me, so I promised I’ll help you when you need the most. He loved you dearly.”

“I better get changed before they get home.” Mycroft quickly wiped away his tears.

“Yeah.” she whispered. “I better head off too. Night Mycroft, see you later.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I might as well move to her.” Sherlock climbed to Mycroft’s bed. “Why does the prince has to have another ball?” Mycroft chuckled covering Sherlock with the blanket.

“He is getting to know his new fiancé, our new queen. He doesn’t want to get married after only one meeting.”

“Did you get to meet him?”

“Sherlock,”

“You didn’t go, yes.” he chuckled. “But you did.”

“I…yes.” he whispered.

“And?”

“It was nice.”

“Met the Prince?”

“I met him, he is really…”

“Nice?” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“We were talking for hours…away from the crowd. Just the two of us, I missed that…someone listening to me, being interested in what I think, what I feel…”

“You are falling in love with him?”

“Maybe,” Mycroft admitted reluctantly. “That doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” he added quickly.

“I hope so.”

“Not that anything will happen.” Mycroft sighed. “He can’t…this is just a dream, a torturing dream.”

“Will you go this time?”

“I don’t know.” Mycroft grunted burying his face to Sherlock’s curls. “I’d really love to spend more time with him…”

“You want to marry him?”

“That is not something that will happen.”

“Buuut?”

“I’m in a big trouble.” Mycroft sighed deeply.

“You know what mother is saying?”

“No.” not that he was interested in it.

“That the prince took a liking to Eurus.”

“Sure.” Mycroft snorted. “Who in their right mind would take a liking to her! And when would he? Till I was there Gregory was with me, only me.”

“Gregory? I see.”

“Please keep this between us.”

“When did I tell on you?”

“Never.”

“Gregory, meh…” he shrugged. “I have to see him for myself.”

“Why?”

“To decide if he is worthy of you.” Mycroft chuckled softly kissing his temple.

“Night Sherlock.”

“Good night My.” he snuggled to his arms.

***

“Hello there!”

“Evening your Highness.” Mycroft was caught off guard.

“Evening your Majesty.” Greg bowed.

“What are you doing!” Mycroft’s heart skipped a beat.

“I thought we agreed on something.” Greg smiled at him softly.

“Sorry.” he murmured.

“No need.” Greg took his hand. “Sorry for scaring you…” Greg looked up quickly. “This way.” he pulled Mycroft behind a statue hearing steps approaching. “Shhh.” Greg placed a finger on Mycroft’s lips.

“They left.” Mycroft whispered when Greg still had his finger over his lips.

“Just to be sure.” he whispered back.

“Have you been dancing with anyone tonight?” Mycroft smiled, Greg’s finger still on his lips.

“Yes.” Greg sighed.

“I can tell.” he mumbled.

“None of them measured up to you…wait! Are we jealous?”

“I…” Mycroft mumbled his ear burning. “Just concerned for you.”

“Me?” Greg scoffed. “I’ll figure something…Come!” Greg took his hand.

“To the library?”

“No, I want to show you something else.” Greg led Mycroft up some stairs well hidden from everyone.

“I hope you are not scared of heights.”

“No.” Mycroft mumbled looking down at the ballroom.

“I wanted to show you, that you are above them.” Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft, their forehead pressed together. “Above all of them.”

“Physically, yes.”

“Not only. Why do you think so little of yourself?”

“Because I’m nothing.” Mycroft whispered.

“I beg to differ. Your knowledge is vast, you logic is unquestionable, you possess more poise and nobility than any of them.” Greg cupped his face wiping down a tear Mycroft couldn’t hold in anymore. “It took me mere seconds to see it. To see how precious you are. If anyone else says different,” Mycroft blinked rapidly. “They are lying.”

“Are they?” he whispered.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking of you, constantly since our last meeting.” Greg admitted.

“Me too.”

“Have you? I know I’m not the cleverest of the bunch…”

“Nonsense.” Mycroft snorted. “You are an amazing strategist, a diplomat, you support the communities in ways I haven’t heard of before. You are someone children can look up to. Someone people can proudly call their king.”

“But what if I just play the part?”

“I don’t believe that.”

“So whatever I say, you don’t believe me?”

“I do believe you.”

“Partly.” Greg chuckled.

“No I don’t like parties.”

“I wish to be like you.” Greg smiled at him widely gently brushing aside one of Mycroft’s unruly curls.

“No, you are not.” Mycroft smiled sadly.

“Free to say what you want, love who you want, free to decide.”

“You can Gregory…you can decide.”

“Says who?” he snorted.

“You. Who would dare to say no to the King?”

“I still have a month till my birthday. But most of all, I’m not as brave as you are.” Mycroft started to chuckle not being able to stop it.

“What is it?” Greg frowned.

“Me, brave…no Gregory. I’m not that.” he shook his head.

“Are we arguing?”

“No Sir.” Mycroft whispered.

“Please…” Greg rolled his eyes. “Wait! I don’t even know your name! How stupid of me. We were talking like we’d known each other for years and in reality I don’t even know your name!”

“Apologies.” Mycroft whispered.

“So? Will you tell me?”

“Mycroft.”

“Mycroft.” Greg repeated it. “How lovely.”

“Just a name.” a name he had grown to hate; since these days whenever someone spoke it, he was in trouble.

“Mycroft…” but this time the way Greg said it made him shiver. “Mycroft…”

“Gregory?”

“You have no idea how much I wish to kiss you right now Mycroft.”

“What is holding you back Gregory?” Mycroft leant closer, meeting Greg’s lips.

The kiss was nothing like Mycroft experienced before. He felt it with every part of his body, every cell was reacting, screaming for more. His eyes closed, hands fisting the fine fabric of Greg’s uniform. He wished to stay with Greg, just the two of them till eternity but like always, nothing good happened to him.

“Mycroft?” Greg frowned when he suddenly stepped away, looking around franticly.

“Someone is coming.” he whispered before disappearing to a dark corner.

“Ah, here you are little brother.” the door opened to reveal a young lady.

“Hey, didn’t know you were coming!” Greg hugged his sister. “You are huge!”

“How dare you say that to a pregnant woman!”

“Sorry.” Greg smirked.

“You should remember that for later.” she scolded him.

“Yeah.” he looked down to the ballroom.

“You look troubled.”

“I don’t wish to marry any of them.”

“Not that I wanted to marry Archibald, but it is bearable.”

“Bearable, exactly! I don’t just want that.” Greg wrapped his arms around himself.

“You can always find some servant boy to sneak off with.”

“What that supposed to mean!” she reached over smoothing down his hair.

“You don’t wish to disappoint father, am I right?”

“He is dead.”

“I know you don’t care about mother, that is why I said that.”

“I do care about her!”

“Yes, but not accept her guidance.” Greg just grunted.

“Come, help me down. I fear I might roll down the stairs.”

“Of course.” Greg glanced back from the door to the direction Mycroft disappeared.

***

“You are home early.”

“Oh, Anthea!” Mycroft was surprised to find her in the kitchen. “Those are…”

“The hems needed to be done, yes. You shouldn’t be this reckless.” Mycroft shrugged and dropped to the chair. “You should care Mycroft.”

“Sure.” he buried his face to his arms.

“How is it that you always manage to come back looking like this?”

“I heard him talk to his sister.”

“Saying?”

“She told him to do as his parents wish. He’ll pick a wife…and I’ll be…even if…I’ll be just…”

“You’d be?” she frowned.

“The servant boy he sneaks off with. That is me, nothing else.”

“I doubt it.”

“I don’t.” Mycroft got up. “I don’t feel well.” he mumbled.

“You have to wait up for them.”

“I get changed at least.”

“Mycroft…” she followed him.

“What?” he snapped.

“What happened?”

“I realised that I’ll be just a past time activity for him…just like with Sebastian.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“He told you that?”

“His sister suggested it to him.”

“So it wasn’t him who said it.”

“No.”

“You can’t know for sure that he thinks that way.”

“He ignores the topic of marriage, saying he’ll figure something out.”

“Then he will.” she sat to his bed.

“I’m not going back, never again!”

“Like I believe that.” she huffed.

“I’m not going Anthea!” Mycroft snapped

“You miss him already.”

“Nonsense…” Anthea kept staring at him. “I…I don’t know what to do really.” he sighed dropping next to her.

“You are scared to lose him, to be disappointed again…to be disappointed by the man you truly love.”

“Maybe.” Mycroft buried his face to his palms.

“He is different, trust me.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“Why?”

“Why would he be?”

“Let me get some things clear; he took you to his secret hiding place, snogged the life out of you and you think he is toying with you.”

“I have no idea how you know about all of that but yes.”

“You must have had some bad experience.”

“Only those.”

“Maybe he’ll be the one changing everything.”

“Sure, sure.” Mycroft laughed dryly.

“What makes you so sceptical?”

“Life.” he got up. “I better get some things done,” he mumbled. “Before they get home.”

“Need help?”

“No, I just need…to be alone, to think. If you don’t mind.”

“Sure, see you later Mycroft.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Where is my dress!” Eurus’s been running around the house.

“And it’s started.” Mycroft mumbled, they were hiding in the kitchen with Sherlock.

“What is?”

“Nothing to worry about dear.” Mycroft tried to comb his hair out. “Your only job will be to be quiet during the ceremony, after that you can play all you wish with the other children.”

“Booooring.”

“It won’t be, promise. The palace is huge, filled with hiding places, countless candles lighting the corridors and ball room. Music all night long, delicious treats. All together creating an atmosphere making you forget about time and the harsh reality of the world outside of the palace walls. Like real magic. ”

“How would you know!” Eurus was standing above them.

“I have imagination, sister mine.”

“Imagination.” she snorted. “Then imagine my dress here, right now!” she demanded.

“Which dress?” Mycroft looked at her innocently.

“My new dress of course!”

“What new dress?” Mycroft frowned.

“Father promised me one, so?”

“I don’t know sister my. I haven’t seen any new dresses. If father promised the dress, I’d go and ask him.”

“What?” she pulled her nose up. “You deliberately hid it, haven’t you! FATHER!” she stormed out.

“Mycroft?” Sherlock looked up at him with worry.

“Don’t worry about is ‘Lock.” he murmured.

“Are you in trouble?”

“Probably.”

“Where is the dress?”

“No money to buy it. Father told me to but there was no way I could arrange that.”

“No?”

“No Sherlock. Not even with the extra work I undertake.”

“What do you do?”

“Gardening, cleaning, altering clothes...anything I have the time for.”

“When?”

“Whenever I can.” he sighed putting the comb aside. “Go and get dressed dear.”

“Are you coming?”

“No, father will have a few words with me I believe.” he cleared his throat.

“I stay then.”

“There is no need.”

“There is.” Sherlock stomped. Mycroft leant down placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Be a big boy and get yourself dressed. I will check before you leave!”

“All right,” he sighed. “All right…” Sherlock mumbled.

***

“What happened to your face?” Mycroft leant back, reaching for the glass. “What are you drinking!” Anthea demanded.

“Whisky, quite cheap one.” he frowned but took another sip.

“Why?”

“Because I’m the ruiner of our family, of my sister’s future!”

“Why would you be?” she frowned.

“Because I didn’t buy her a new gown. So the king who has been so kind to her, interested in her, paying her special attention…how could I imagine that he’ll propose if she is wearing a dress of the last season?”

“Are they mental?”

“I’m the one who is mental.” he took another big sip. “Should have run away long time ago.”

“So rather than doing something you sit here and wallow in self pity?”

“Exactly.”

“Nope.” Anthea took the glass from him.

“Hey!”

“Up you go.” she pulled him up.

“I’m going nowhere.”

“Oh you are.”

“Seen my face!” he pointed at it. “See it! You think he’ll want to see me like this? No one would.” Anthea took out her wand, hitting Mycroft on the head who felt like cold water ran down his back.

“What was that?”

“Cleaning you up.”

“Haven’t heard what I said! I’m not going!” Mycroft dropped back to the armchair.

“Of course you are. Go and get changed!” she pulled him up again, pushing him towards the door.

“He’ll marry _her_!”

“I’m going to get you changed and drag you to the coronation if I have to!” Anthea glared at him.

“He will marry her…” Mycroft repeated.

“Get changed and do something about it!”

“What’s the point…”

“Shut up and get dressed already.” she sighed.

***

“May I have this dance Sir?” Anthea stepped to Greg who was dancing with Eurus.

“Yes.” he stepped back a bit too quickly. “I will seek you out later Miss.” he bowed.

“Your Highness.” she curtsied.

“What a snake.” Anthea sighed.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Greg mumbled.

“You are a true diplomat, as Mycroft said.” she took the lead in the dance.

“Mycroft?” Greg’s face lit up. “He is here?” he looked around.

“Here.” she glanced upwards. “You need to talk to him, really talk.”

“I know.”

“What would you talk about?”

“Us.”

“Meaning?”

“It is complicated.” Greg turned his eyes away.

“I don’t think so. Either refuse the norms and marry him or give up everything.”

“Never seeing my family, disappointing everyone?” Greg looked at her helplessly. “I see father’s face in front of me, constantly. His eyes beaming with pride! All the hopes he had for me, the bright future I could have.”

“That is what he wanted of you, what he planned out for you. But what do _you_ want?”

“Me?”

“You, think about that for once.” Anthea looked around quickly. “I keep them distracted.” she winked.

“Thanks.” Greg murmured.

“Evening your Highness.” Mycroft whispered when Greg sat next to him.

“Evening Mycroft. Your sister has a big mouth, may I say.”

“Cousin. I wouldn’t have come if it’s not for her.”

“Really?”

“Hmmm.” Mycroft rested his chin on his pulled up legs.

“I must thank her than. I missed you terribly…I would have felt much more at easy if I could saw you during the ceremony.”

“If you say so.”

“Were you there? Not that it…”

“I was. It was as one would expect.”

“If you say so, I never been to one.”

“Me neither.”

“I was about to throw up when they placed the crown on my head.”

“You didn’t look that way.”

“Relieved to hear that.”

“How are you doing now Sir?”

“Mycroft.” Greg reached over turning his face. “Please don’t do this.” he whispered.

“As you wish Sir.”

“Mycroft please talk to me.” he whispered. “Everything is all right My?” he looked at him worriedly.

“I heard everything your sister said.” he didn’t look at him.

“I know.”

“You will do as needed.”

“I...”

“What other choice you have?”

“According to someone anything I’d wish for.” Greg tilted his head.

“You are the king after all.”

“Yes.” he sighed. “I am now.”

“How it feels?” Mycroft looked away.

“Heavy, strange.” Greg took off the crown. “It is more than I’d ever imagined. All the battles in front of me…all the responsibility. I wouldn’t wish to do this alone.” 

“Seems like you’ve found someone already.”

“I hope so.” he sighed reaching for Mycroft’s hand.

“Good luck then.” Mycroft got up suddenly.

“Mycroft!” Greg tried to follow him but he had to stop to collect the crown, just one more inconvenience.

“I see it went well.” Anthea was leaning against the wall when Greg stumbled down the stairs.

“I told him, I told him that I chose already.”

“And spelled out that it is him?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

“Idiot,” Anthea hit him with her gloves. “Fine make him come back!” she grunted. “Tell him, to his face, slowly and a few hundred times. Understood?”

“Yes Miss.”

“Why does everyone think that I’m single.” she grunted.

***

I hoped you’d come back.” Mycroft got startled by a voice once stepping into the palace garden. “Here,” Greg’s head popped up from behind a rose bush.

“Sir.” Mycroft looked around nervously walking towards him. “Evening Gregory.” he said once close to him.

“Good evening in deed…now that you are here.” Greg smiled at him. “I wished to talk to you,” Greg gently pulled him to his arms. “Before you ran off.”

“Anthea can be very persuasive.”

“I’m grateful you came.”

“I’m still not sure it was a good idea.” Mycroft stared to his eyes. “Anthea said you wished to say something, something else than I was thinking…”

“I can spend my time with whoever I want and that someone is you.” Greg said quickly. “I choose you Mycroft, only you Mycroft, always you.” Greg mumbled.

“Not your brightest idea.” Mycroft blushed, he still had conflicted feeling about Greg’s confession.

“Who said that I’m clever?” Greg chuckled.

“Aren’t they missing you?”

“I’ve been around enough.” he shrugged cupping his face.

“Gregory…” Mycroft whispered .

“Your eyes,” Greg leant closer. “They are so blue, shining…just like the stars. I could sit and gaze at them for hours and hours.” he smiled at him.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Mycroft chuckled.

“How about tracing constellation made out by your freckles.” Greg traced them with his nose.

“I wouldn’t say no.” he murmured.

“No?” Greg raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, I have more, on my shoulders, back…thighs…”

“Oh…” Greg kissed him. Mycroft was out of breath, his hair a mess from all the kissing when they finally parted.

“Gregory…”

“Hmmm?” Greg was kissing his neck.

“Anyone could discover us here.”

“True. Come this way.” he took his hand. “I had a little time to arrange for something…hope you’ll like it. It’s not much just,” he mumbled nervously. “I didn’t make it myself, I stole it from the kitchen.” he led Mycroft through the maze.

The middle was lit by hundreds of candles, a blanket laid down with a basket and a stuffed backpack on the side. “It’s just…safe place for us to talk without being interrupted.” he looked at Mycroft nervously. “You don’t like it? My?” he cupped his face wiping his tears down. “Mycroft?”

“No one ever did anything like this for me.” he whispered.

“It’s just…really nothing Mycroft.” Greg mumbled. “Nothing.”

“Still,” he couldn’t stop his tears. “I don’t deserve this. No…” Mycroft stepped away. “I don’t…” he started to run.

“Please don’t do this again!” Greg cried out. “Please Mycroft. Please don’t leave me!” he ran after him taking a wrong turn. By the time he got out of the maze, Mycroft was gone.

“I don’t like what I’m seeing.” Mycroft got startled by Anthea.

“Sorry for ruining the suit.” Mycroft wiped his tears down. “Sorry.” he mumbled as he kept wiping his tears.

“Talk to me.” she took his arm guiding him towards the house.

“He wanted to run away with me tonight…” his voice broke.

“And?”

“Anthea, weren’t you listening to me?” he snapped.

“I was…as I said your way out of misery.” Mycroft shook his head.

“He just got crowned, he couldn’t run away the same day…”

“He can do as he wishes.”

“He could…will be a magnificent ruler. I can’t do this to the country. My happiness is nothing compared to the wellbeing of the people.”

“Mycroft…”

“I said no!” Mycroft huffed closing the little side gate behind them.

“What about his happiness, about what he wants? Doesn’t that matter to you?”

“Feelings overshadow his judgement. He’ll realise that this was the right choice,”

“Oh…” Anthea stopped. Mycroft looked up to see his family’s carriage pull up to the door.

“Oh, doesn’t describe the trouble I’m in.” Mycroft grunted. “Go, I’ll be fine.” he straightened his suit.”

“Will you?”

“Sure thing. I can deal with it.” he walked to the door to face the wrath of his parents.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hi.” Anthea sat next to Sherlock on the stairs.

“Hello.” he sighed. “They all left.”

“What for?”

“To celebrate my sister’s engagement to the King.”

“I see.”

“They forgot about me,” he sighed. “They were all too busy.”

“Mycroft?”

“He stopped talking to me.”

“He…”

“His Gregory could have not got engaged to my sister.” Sherlock sniffled. “I want to go and tell him what he did to my brother!”

“Mycroft was the one running away.”

“Why he let him do so?”

“Ask him.”

“Like he’d tell me. No one tells me anything.”

“Go and find him.” she shrugged.

“Alone?” Sherlock asked hesitantly. He looked up hearing a bark, a hound leapt off a painting landing in front of them.

“He is Toby.”

“Toby?” Sherlock petted him. “Hello Toby.” he smiled widely.

“He is a hound, good for finding prey and…”

“People!” Sherlock jumped up but she wasn’t there anymore. “Hey, Miss? Miss?” he looked around and then back at Toby. “So…to the palace?” he said hesitantly taking a lantern.

***

Greg left the palace once realising what his mother did. He could have stood up for himself, say that he found someone else who he wishes to share his life with. That he doesn’t need her to decide for him, that he was a grown up and should be allowed to decide what to do with his life. But no, he did what he always did, ran. Crown left in his room, bag packed with the necessities and he left without a second thought.

“It is dark but we are safe…you are here…it is safe.” Greg heard a shaking voice as he crossed the fields behind the palace.

“Hello?” he called out.

“Toby! Run!”

“Wait! It’s okay! I mean no harm!” he hurried after them. The little boy fell, the dog standing above him protectively. “Are you all right?” Greg stopped when the dog growled at him. “Are you all right? Can I help you?” the little boy looked up at him, in the light of the lantern Greg saw two very familiar blue eyes. “You…don’t happen to have a brother?” he tilted his head.

“Two…and a sister.” he sat up, brushing of his clothes the dog curling up in his lap.

“One with ginger hair and freckles?”

“Mycroft, yes.”

“You are Sherlock then.”

“Yes…and you are Gregory.” he got up crossing his arms in front of his chest, staring at him intently.

“Yes,” Greg mumbled. “That is me…Mycroft have mentioned me?”

“Maybe.” he shrugged. “I was looking for you.”

“You found me. I have a question…”

“No, I have things to say to you first!”

“Yes Sir.” Greg whispered.

“You are a bad person, you are a liar…and liars are bad people.”

“That is true.”

“You are weak and cowardly.”

“I know.” he whispered.

“You should have told him or stop seeing him. You caused him so much pain.”

“I can only imagine. But my feelings are genuine for him.”

“Still you are engaged to my sister.”

“Sister? Oh…my mother chose her for me. I had no say so in it.”

“Sure.” he snorted.

“She never listens to me, she’d never allow…”

“My mum’s not like that.” Sherlock cut him off.

“To you dear, but how’s she with Mycroft?”

“Not nice.” Sherlock sighed petting Toby.

“I left. I left the crown behind, I left it all behind so I could dedicate all my time finding Mycroft and travel around the world with him. Just us…”

“Away so no one could hurt him?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Sherlock sighed. “Come, this way. But you must tell him to write me every single day. And visit me a lot.” Sherlock didn’t really leave time for Greg to answer. “He talked about you a lot, he was happy, he was beaming, elated to find someone who truly understands him, who really loves him. Then he just…he turned gloomy, always brooding. Not talking to me, yelling with me sometimes. At first I was happy, since apparently it was over. You wouldn’t take him away from me…then I realised that Mycroft was really hurting which made me angry. Angry at you for causing him so much pain. Now I see that leaving would be the best for him.”

“Why didn’t he?”

“He’s been considering it but after father caught him sneaking off he is always watched or closed to his room.”

“How could his father do this to him?”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“So we have the same mummy but not the same father. Sieger Holmes was his dad, he died in the war. Mum married daddy. As long as I can remember they’ve treated Mycroft like a slave.”

“Managing the household.” Greg whispered.

“Yes. He doesn’t deserve to be treated this way. He is clever, resourceful, hard working…he is keeping the house working all alone. He is tireless and warm hearted and the best person I’ve ever known. He should be spoiled, he should be cherished, loved…would you do that?”

“Till the end of times.”

“Good.” Sherlock nodded seriously.

“So you collected your courage and embarked on this adventure to find me?”

“Yes.” he took Greg’s hand unconsciously.

“You are really brave, much braver than me. Maybe I should learn from you.”

“Most definitely.” Sherlock nodded making Greg chuckle.

*****

“In here.” Sherlock showed Greg to the room. “As always, closed.”

“Where is the key?”

“With dad.”

“All right.” Greg looked around and came back with a crowbar. “Mycroft! It’s me Greg…I’m opening the door.” the old lock gave away easily.

Greg stepped to the room, Mycroft was sitting in the corner, eyes cried out, not looking up at them.

“Hey.” Greg knelt in front of him gently placing a hand on Mycroft’s knee. Mycroft looked up his eyes growing wide. “Hello there.”

“How?” his voice was shaking, eyes filled with tears.

“Destiny I guess.” Greg smiled at him, he leant closer trying to kiss him.

“Don’t…please don’t.” he whispered. “I’m nothing.”

“Don’t care.” Greg cupped his face. “I don’t care.” their noses touched. “Love, love, Mycroft.” he kissed him softly.

“I wouldn’t be able to live happily knowing I deprived the country of a great king.” he whispered.

“I’m not that great.” Greg frowned making Mycroft roll his eyes. Greg chuckled which drew a faint smile on Mycroft’s lips as well. “Let’s get you out of here.” Greg tried to help him up but Mycroft’s legs weren’t supporting him so Greg picked him up. “What a great way to prevent you from running off.” Greg tried to mask his worry.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock followed them down the stairs.

“Back to the Palace, home.” Greg kissed Mycroft’s forehead. “You were right Sherlock, I should learn from you.”

***

“Greg, where have you been?” his mother was furious when finally Greg turned up.

“I was looking for my fiancé.”

“She is right here!” Eurus was standing next to her. “Where that dog came from? Get it out of here.”

“Sherlock?” Eurus frowned. Sherlock stepped behind Greg. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m not marrying her…I’m marrying Mycroft.”

“What?” Eurus snorted. “No way mother will allow that.”

“I’m the King.” Greg smirked pointing at the crown on his head. “I marry who I choose to, and I chose Mycroft.”

“Where is she then?” Greg’s mother huffed. “Where you found her? Good family I hope…”

“_He_ is with Dr. Watson, apparently his family kept torturing him.”

“He is a filthy servant, nothing more.” Eurus snorted.

“He is my fiancé!” Greg roared. “You are not to talk about him like that! Thank you mother but I found the one for me.”

“Greg, you are marrying Eurus. She is a perfect…”

“No more of it!” Greg yelled. “Not marrying her. End of discussion. He is Sherlock, Mycroft’s little brother, he can come and go as he wishes.”

“Greg.” his mother repeated.

“Send everyone home.” he left followed by Sherlock.

“It is not nice to yell at your mother.” he mumbled.

“I know.” Greg rubbed his eyes. “I know…I will apologise, promise.”

“How’s Mycroft?” Sherlock stared at him worriedly.

“We’ll see what Doctor Watson says.”

“He is doing all right considering Sir.”

“Oh, Dr. Watson, thank you.” Greg almost walked past the room.

“The young man is resting now.”

“Just a quick good night; if you allow us.”

“Quick.” he warned them.

“Understood.” Greg carefully opened the door.

“My!” Sherlock peaked in.

“Hello Sherlock.” Sherlock ran and jumped on the bed. “So fluffy.” he snuggled to his brother’s arms.

“It is nice.” he whispered. Greg sat to the bed placing a hand on his legs.

“You could have told me Mycroft.”

“Sure; servant boy and the king.”

“You are son of Lord Holmes, heir of said title.”

“No.” he chuckled softly. “I’m not, my stepfather made sure that I…we have nothing.”

“Doesn’t matter, you are Mycroft Holmes, my everything and you can argue with me as long as you want.”

“I’m too tired to.” he started to cough.

“Shhhh, shhh.” Greg stroked his hair. “You two just rest. I take care of everything. Sherlock had a very adventurous night.” the little boy was already asleep in Mycroft’s arms.

“I didn’t know he left.” Mycroft stroked his hair. “So brave…”

“He thought you needed to be rescued.”

“I could never leave him behind.”

“I know, that is another reason why I decided to come back home. To stop running.” he laid to his other side, wrapping himself around Mycroft. “Rest my dear.” he stroked his hair. “Everything will be different from now on.”

“Different?”

“You are my fiancé.”

“What?” he croaked.

“Shhhh, you’ll wake him.” he chuckled. “I wanted to ask you the last time we met.” Greg took the ring out of his pocket.

“I know.”

“So what do you say now?”

“I…”

“I just yelled that you are my fiancé…so it would be nice if you’d accept my proposal.” Mycroft chuckled and turned his head.

“Without a second thought.”

“Give me your hand.” Greg gently took his hand. “I love you Mycroft Holmes.” he put the ring on his finger.

“I shouldn’t have kept meeting you.”

“Why?”

“Because every time I fell for you even harder.” Greg chuckled and kissed him.

“Me too.” Greg whispered. “Rest now. We’ll have all the time to talk.”

“All the battles to fight.”

“Together.”


End file.
